joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
The Joker is a supervillain and the archenemy of Batman. The Joker is a master criminal with a clown-like appearance, and is considered one of the most infamous criminals within Gotham City. The Joker also murdered Jason Todd, the second Robin. Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel eventually ponders whether the Joker may in fact be faking insanity so as to avoid the death penalty. As she tries to treat the Joker, he recounts a tale of an absent father and runaway mother to gain her sympathy. Falling in love, she allows him to escape Arkham several times before she is eventually exposed. Driven over the edge with obsession, she becomes the criminal Harley Quinn and the Joker's closest sidekick. Personality The Joker is a homicidal, psychopathic, ruthless, sadistic, maniacal, lunatic, manipulative, intelligent and diabolical master criminal who wants nothing but chaos and anarchy wherever he goes, as well as reveling in the suffering of others. Joker is often given a high-pitched, comical, bouncy, silly, and over-the-top voice. The Joker is extremely nihilistic, claiming that all of life is "one big joke," and that all the things people fight and strive for are all one "monstrous, demented gag," and the only sensible way to live is either to descend into madness or to live without rules, and also believing that "one bad day" is more than enough for anyone to turn out like him, even someone who is a paragon of justice like Batman. In this characterization, he also has little care for his own life and safety, even laughing during instances where his death seemed inevitable, and in some cases has even attempted to goad Batman or another character to kill him. Before his accident, nobody thought he was worth anything special, and all he wanted to do was prove his worth. The Joker is extremely boastful, destructive, violent, traitorous, manipulative, sometimes sarcastic, and arrogant. Joker's mental state is in fact a previously unprecedented form of "super-sanity," a form of ultra-sensory perception. It also suggests that he has no true personality of his own, that on any given day he can be a harmless clown or a vicious killer, depending on which would benefit him the most. Powers and Abilities * Toxic Immunity: Joker can freely walk onto toxic ooze, drink venom, and his uneffected by his own joker venom. One time, Scarecrow turns on the Joker and uses his fear gas to see what Joker is afraid of. To Scarecrow's surprise, the gas has no effect on Joker, who in turn beats him with a chair. * Gadgetry: The Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid flowers, cyanide pies and lethal electric joy buzzers). * Chemical Engineering Expert: The Joker is also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. * Hand to Hand Combatant: The Joker has moderate skill in hand to hand combat. Over the years it has been shown that although Batman is stronger, the Joker is faster and more agile. The Joker has been known to be able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Batman, however every time he is subdued by Batman, it is through physical force. * Supernatural Survivability: The Joker has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. Though he has been seen caught in explosions, been shot repeatedly, dropped from heights, electrocuted, etc., the Joker always manages to return fully alive and unscathed to wreak havoc again. * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist: '''Basically, the Joker's most powerful weapon is his mind and he is a cunning and manipulative intellect. Equipment * '''Spring Loaded Boxing Glove * Exploding Spray Paint * Tommy Gun * Bombs * Rockets * Explosives * Explosive toys * Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile * Joker Venom: a deadly poison that infects his victims with a ghoulish rictus grin as they die while laughing uncontrollably. He is immune to it. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Rouges Category:Legion of Doom Category:Villians